Tsuki's Death Note
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: What if, in stead of Light Yagami, it was Tsuki Yagami, oldest daughter of the police chief. And she's always seen Ryuk and has always known about the Death Note. How would the story play out? What would change, who would live, who will fall in love?***I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN TSUKI!***
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! I've had this in my head and on my Wattpad so decided to bring it here to fanfiction for you guys! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Tsuki's Death Note**

 **Prologue**

Cold.

Wind.

Rain.

Lightning.

Thunder.

Darkness.

On a mission assigned by the Shinigami King himself, Ryuk flies thru the storm looking for the hospital they went to.

The Shinigami King decided to make things interesting in the human world. He was bored and wanted some entertainment, so he decided to give a human shinigami qualities. They would have their own Death Note, and the remaining life span of anyone they kill with the Death Note will add on to their life span. They would have the eyes of a shinigami and will be able to see other gods of death.

He assigned Ryuk to watch over her and teach her. So now Ryuk is trying to find the human he chose.

"Ugh, this would be so much easier if it wasn't raining."

Ryuk searched all over for them, checking every hospital. He looked into a room where he heard a woman screaming. A male voice was heard trying to sooth her.

"Shhh Sachiko, it'll be over soon, push!"

Sachiko? That name sounded familiar. Ryuk looked in the room and saw a woman on her back, holding on to the hand of the man next to her.

"Found you."

"I see the head! Push Mrs. Yagami!" The female voice came from the doctor at the end of the bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They woman laying on her back was screaming as she willed herself to push. Soon crying filled the room.

"Congratulations, you both are now the parents of a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

"A girl? We were told we were having a boy." The man said, shocked as they wrapped a pink blanket around the tiny body. They handed the little human to the mother.

"Who cares? She's ours. Our little Tsuki."

 **~*Time Skip: 6 yrs old*~**

A little girl was running around a woman in the super market. She was wearing a red shirt that had a picture of a strawberry with a smiley face. She wore a black skirt that went to her knees and white flip flops. Her raven black hair was done up in a Mrs. Lovett style (for those who don't know she the lady from Sweeny Todd). Her bright green eyes were wide and sparked with excitement.

"Tsuki! Calm down!"

The girl immediately stopped.

"Okie dokie!" She looked at the three year old sitting in the buggy and started making faces at her. The toddler started to giggle. The woman looked over to see what she was laughing at and saw the older girl making a ridiculous face. She couldn't help smile.

"Tsuki, can you be a big help for mommy and get some apples please?"

The little girl smiled brightly. "Okie dokie mommy! You can count on me!" and she skipped off.

"Ok Ryuk! We have to help mommy and get some apples. Do you know where they are?"

"Let me fly up to get a better view." A dark figure was standing, or rather floating, behind the girl. He floated higher and looked around.

"I see them over there." He pointed in a direction and Tsuki started skipping ahead of the figure. She made it to the produce aisle and found the apples. She picked only the best and placed them in a sack.

"Ok Ryuk! Let's head back!"

She skipped back and found her mother at the checkout line.

"Here you go mommy!" She handed the sack to the older woman.

"Thank you Tsuki! You were very helpful!" She placed it on the counter and paid for everything.

"Ryuk also helped too mommy! Don't forget to thank him!"

"Haha, yes, thank you Ryuk!" She said to her daughters 'imaginary' friend.

 **~*Time Skip: 12 yrs old*~**

"Mr. and Mrs. Yagami?" A nicely dressed man walks into a room with a couple sitting on a couch, and a girl sitting on the floor drawing. The man stood up, anxious of what he was about to hear.

"I'm afraid your daughter shows signs of schizophrenia. Seeing and hearing things that aren't there, delusions, and even signs of being bipolar."

The mother, who was still sitting, started to quietly sob as the man just stood there staring at the floor.

"We recommend that you put her in a hospital where they can-"

"No. Absolutely not." The man had snapped out of his trance. "We will not hand our daughter over to strangers to be some guinie pig. Good day doctor. Tsuki, come on. We're leaving."

The little girl got up immediately.

"Wait daddy! I drew this for you!" The girl held up a colorless picture of her, her mother and her sister in a heart. They were very realistic, like it was a photograph almost.

"Now you'll have a picture of us while you're at work!" She was smiling at him waiting for his reaction.

"Oh Tsuki, it's beautiful, thank you." the man started to tear up. He leaned down and hugged the little girl.

"Now let's get some ice cream."

"Okie dokie!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. I won't continue unless you guys say you want more. If no one likes it I'll just leave it. Please R &R! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Tsuki's Death Note**

 **xx1xx**

 ** _Riiiiiiiiing_** **.**

Finally, school's over. Now I just have to get thru cram school. Yipee. Walking home, I kept hearing news about all the terrible and bad things going on, just like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. It's like the news stations can't find anything good and happy to talk about. It just reminds me of how much this world is rotting.

"So Tsuki, what are you gonna do before cram school?" Ryuk was floating behind me as usual.

It's nice having him around, he keeps me company. I've known him for as long as I can remember. He told me about why I can see things others can't and about the Death Note. I've known I've had one since I was nine. He said he wasn't going to give it to me until I could fully understand it. I'm seventeen now, and completely bored with everyday life.

"I'm going to rest...like usual." I muttered the last part to myself.

"I think it's time."

I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes wide. My smile grew a mile long. I rushed to my house, trying to get there fast. I walked thru the doors, mother was waiting for me.

"Hello, Tsuki. How was your day sweetie?" I loved mom's smile, it was warm and genuine.

"It was great! I got the results from the exams!" I reached in my messenger bag and pulled out an envelope, then handed it to my mom's out stretched hands. She opened it and her smile grew as she read.

"My, my. First again! I'm so proud of you Tsuki! This calls for some apple pie!"

"YEAY! Thanks mom! You're the best!" I jumped and hugged her from excitement. She only laughed and went to start baking.

I rushed upstairs, shutting and locking my door. Turning to Ryuk, I looked at him smiling.

"I guess you're excited. Ok, here it is, your very own Death Note, made by the Shinigami King himself." He handed me a black leather bound notebook that had a beautiful feather quill attached to it. I hesitantly took it, staring at it in awe.

"It's beautiful...can I try it out?"

"Sure why not."

I smiled and turned on my little T.V., immediately, a news story appeared on the screen. Some man apparently took a daycare hostage. They showed his picture and name. I quickly wrote it down with the lovely quill and waited. Soon enough, the hostages started walking out, the man had died of a heart attack. I couldn't help but smile.

 **~*Time Skip: After Cram School*~**

This is too awesome! I finally get to use my Death Note! I already used it on that bad man holding little kids hostage, now I want to use it again. Who do I write though? I know I shouldn't kill anyone who can be traced back to me. I'm not stupid.

I was walking in a convenient store when some idiots on motorcycles circled a woman. I walked in and watched the scene. I saw his name and life span above his head and wrote it down with accident next to it. Then I waited.

Sure enough, the girl broke free and the man rode after her, getting hit by a semi. Ha, serves him right.

"I don't think I'm going to be bored again anytime soon." I whispered to Ryuk as I left the store and headed home, smiling like a mad man.

 **~*TIME SKIP: ICPO*~**

"There have been 52 deaths that we are aware of, and that's just in the past week."

"Every single one of them involved a heart attack."

"They were all criminals who were either being held in prison or wanted by police for outstanding crimes, and I think it's safe to say there are other criminals whose deaths are unaccounted for."

"In which case the death toll could be well over 100."

Whispers broke out through the conference room.

"At any rate, these were criminals who were probably facing execution sooner or later. Perhaps we shou-"

"Why should it matter if they're criminal or innocent?! Last time I checked murder is still murder!"

"It's still too early to consider these a homicide."

"Then how did all of these people have a heart attack at the exact same time?! That's not coincidence that's MURDER!"

"You think it's possible to simultaneously kill all these people at different locations?"

"We're treating this as an elaborate murder plot that's being carried out by a large organization."

"If it is a large organization, I'm sure I'm not alone suspecting it's the FBI or CIA."

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Now, now! This is not the time to be joking around! We need to confirm that these are indeed homicides and not just coincidences."

"How? Autopsy results show that in all of these cases, the victims died of a sudden heart attack."

"Investigating a series of heart attacks is pointless. I don't see what else we can learn."

"Absolutely! If these people had been shot or stabbed, at least we'd have something to go on."

"If that's the case then looks as if we have no choice but to bring in L."

The room became quiet. Only muted voices and whispers could be heard.

"But I've heard this 'L' is extremely arrogant and that he'll only take on cases that he's personally interested in."

"That's exactly right! Besides we don't even know how to contact him!"

"L is already on the move."

Everyone stops and turns toward the voice. A dark figure had walked into the room. The only noise was that of the figures shoes clacking on the hard floor.

"Gentlemen, L has already begun his investigation into these incidents."

"Watari."

"Please be silent. L would now like to address the delegates."

He set a silver laptop on the table and opened it. A gothic 'L' appeared on the screen. A distorted voice started to speak.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L."


End file.
